


All You Need Is Consent

by anewtinystory



Series: AkaKuroAka [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Suffering Mayuyu™, best bro mayukuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anewtinystory/pseuds/anewtinystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is trying to make AkaAka happen - or rather, AkaAkaKuro. He consults Mayuzumi-senpai for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Need Is Consent

**Author's Note:**

> sorry to disappoint but there won't be actual sex scenes in this ;_;  
> i will give 300 yen to anyone who would write the akaakakuro smut, thank you.
> 
> Real note:  
> In this fic, 'Seijuro' refers to Bokushi  
> (it's okay if you forget, i'll hold your hand and guide you through this)

" **K** urokocchi, do you want a threesome?”  
  
“Not with you, Kise-kun.”  
  
“Oh my God, that’s not what I meant! Although, I wouldn’t kick you out of bed, Kurokocchi. Well… I wouldn’t kick Akashicchi out of bed either, but—“  
  
Kuroko gave Kise a what-the-fuck look, which quickly made the blond steer back to his point.  
  
“What I wanted to say was, have you considered doing it with both Akashicchi at the same time? You’re dating all of him, right?”  
  
“Sometimes he switches personality in the middle of sex, if that’s what you mean.”  
  
Kise almost forgot what he wanted to say next, pondering how exciting the AkaKuro sex life must have been like. He shook his head to rid of the thought and back to his main point.  
  
“Kurokocchi, what I was saying is… I know a medium who can make you meet both Akashicchi at the same time—“  
  
“Take me there.”  
  
Kuroko was very eager indeed. He had always dreamed of being filled in both holes by his lover. At the same time. Imagine two (2) Akashi being linked together by a Kuroko. He would be happy to just be down on all four, with Akashi-kun stroking his hair and shoving his dick into Kuroko’s mouth. All while Seijuro grabbing his hip and pounding him again and again from behind.  
  
And that wasn’t even his wildest dream _yet_.  

* * *

  
  
Aomine couldn’t register the thing his best friend was explaining. What’s that about going into Akashi’s subconsciousness? Shared space of mind? Brain wavelength? Dream-like state? Tetsu must have been high on vanilla shakes to think that he’d understand any of those esper stuff.  
  
“You went to a psychic to get a threesome? Damn that’s wild, Tetsu. I’ve heard of asking this kind of service from escorts, but to do it with a fortune teller…”  
  
Kuroko had to explain it with simple drawings before Aomine grasped the whole concept. It’s not like the tanned man was stupid; he just needed to be prompted to focus. And once he got his concentration, he could learn anything you wished to offer. Probably.  
  
“Okay, okay. So you’ll be visiting Akashi’s mind, meeting both of them. And your initial reaction is to bang them?” There’s a hint of pride in Aomine’s question. His Tetsu, all grown up.  
  
Kuroko didn’t reply verbally but his eyes said: yes I’d bang them – what else could you do in there; debate? Play games? Study? One Akashi was already too many for those, thanks.  
  
“What are you waiting for then, Tetsu?”  
  
“I only need Akashi-kun’s consent,” Kuroko stared at the ceiling and sighed, “Both of them has to agree to what we are going to do before the psychic can perform the ritual.”  
  
“Eh, you even have to decide the procession beforehand?” Aomine was thinking of a list with numbered bullet points detailing the activities from foreplay to climax, who got to do whom, etc. “That sounds exhausting.”  
  
“It doesn’t have to be extensive, but we need to agree on the basics… For example, I want to see Akashi-kun making out with himself.”  
  
“What the—Tetsu, are you serious?? You have that kind of kink??”  
  
Kuroko ignored that reaction and went on with his trouble, “But I don’t know if Akashi-kun would agree to that.”  
  
“That’s kinda gross for me but whatever floats your boats I guess…” Aomine pulled his dried-raisin-face when he pictured two Akashi kissing each other. But being a good bro, he offered his support, “I think you’ll be fine, Tetsu. Akashi spoils you anyway, I can’t imagine him denying your request.”  
  
“Thank you, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko smiled at his best friend, who ruffled his sky blue hair in return.  

* * *

  
  
“Pardon?” was the crimson-eyed Akashi’s reaction.  
  
Kuroko decided to ask _this_ Akashi-kun first, since this one spoiled him the most. If he could get this one on board, they could work together to convince the other one, who seemed to be getting stricter as of late.  
  
“Akashi-kun, I love both of you,” Kuroko began his persuasion, “and I know you two love each other.”  
  
“And that leads to a mandatory threesome?” Akashi raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Will it be too weird for you, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko tested the water.  
  
“It is certainly something new.” Akashi couldn’t help but exposing his amusement. He smiled, “Is that what your really want, Kuroko?”  
  
“It’s my greatest fantasy.” Kuroko looked away when admitting this. A little blush bloomed on his cheeks.  
  
“Then you already know my answer.”  
  
See? This one would always give Kuroko whatever he wanted. One Akashi down, one to go.

* * *

  
  
“You want to do _what_?” was the heterochromatic Akashi’s reaction.  
  
“I want to fuck Akashi-kun when Akashi-kun is fucking Akashi-kun.”  
  
It’s as though none of the words Kuroko just said survived the filter in Seijuro’s brain. His majesty’s eyebrows were so wrinkled they looked like they’re about to spring out of his face.  
  
When he realised that his boyfriend wasn’t kidding, Seijuro gathered the ability to speak again. “Tetsuya, didn’t I warn you that hanging out with Chihiro too much would dissociate you from reality.”  
  
“This doesn’t have anything to do with Mayuzumi-san.”  
  
“What’s with that hentai manga-like idea then?”  
  
“How do you know it’s like a hentai manga trope?” Kuroko shot back upon his taste being questioned.  
  
“I have a fair knowledge of a lot of things.”  
  
It’s no good, Kuroko thought. This conversation wasn’t going where he wanted. Besides, who would’ve thought that this Akashi was more conservative than the seemingly docile one.  
  
As expected, he needed _Oniisan’s_ help.  


* * *

  
  
So the next time he met Ore Akashi, Kuroko openly asked for assistance.  
  
“I couldn’t get 'him' to join us,” complained the babyface male. “Akashi-kun, help me convince him.”  
  
Akashi, who let Kuroko play with his hair - which made him almost fell asleep on his lover’s lap, caught on to the conversation topic. “About that, Kuroko…”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“You didn’t tell me that I would be,” Akashi paused a little, “–to quote yourself- ‘fucking Akashi-kun’.”  
  
“……” Darn it, Kuroko thought, so either _this_ _Akashi_ was overhearing his conversation with Seijuro, or that _Seijuro the narc_ was telling Akashi regarding Kuroko’s real plan.  
  
“I thought it would just be 'us' pleasuring you.”  
  
“But Akashi-kun, if we’re going to do this, I want to go all the way.”  
  
“You mean you want 'us' to go all the way.” Akashi half chuckled, half sighed. “I’m sorry, Kuroko, but I’m not sure if this is the best idea.”  
  
Of course, Kuroko Tetsuya wouldn’t ever force his boyfriend to do something he didn’t want. So he ceased further argument. For now.  
  
Hence, the following step would be to make both Akashi want it.  
  
It’s time to ring Mayuzumi-san.

* * *

  
  
The two ghostly men arranged a meeting at a café inside their favourite bookstore. This was not a date, of course.  
  
Mayuzumi Chihiro found that he could stand Kuroko Tetsuya, and their similarities made it easy for them to bond. Although they knew each other through Akashi, Mayuzumi talked to Kuroko more frequently. But it’s not like he liked Kuroko or anything.  
  
“One hot chocolate and one vanilla shake, please.” They always ordered and paid their items together; it saved the cashiers or shopkeepers twice the startle.  
  
One time they really drooled over this awesome limited edition book, illustrated and signed by the author herself, hence costing like a kidney.  
  
“We probably could get away with scanning this at the check out ourselves, without paying,” Kuroko suggested. “One of us misdirect, one of us go scan.”  
  
“Cool. If this works, we’ll steal the Queen’s crown next.” Mayuzumi pretended to be excited, then reverted back to his default salty expression. “Why do you have such a criminal mind when your boyfriend can literally buy you an island.”  
  
“Which will be a perfect place to read this book in,” Kuroko elbowed the taller man’s side. “So are you coming or not, Mayuzumi-san?”  
  
“I’ll go if Akashi isn’t going.” Mayuzumi dragged Kuroko away from the tempting book.  
  
That summed up their relationship nowadays.  
  
Back to our story. As soon as Mayuzumi sat down and prepared to sip his hot choclety milk, Kuroko asked for his advice.  
  
“Mayuzumi-san, help me convince Akashi-kun to this AkaAka threesome I’m planning.”  
  
Mayuzumi threw him a nauseated look before saying, “No.”  
  
“Wait, hear me out first. You might like my idea. It’s inspired by Tsukiyama-san—“  
  
“Hell no.”  
  
“—when he said ‘I want to eat Kaneki-kun when Kaneki-kun is eating’—“  
  
“Kuroko, what is wrong with you.”  
  
“You’re the one who introduced that anime to me, Mayuzumi-san.”  
  
“No, I told you to read the manga. Manga is so much better and has more reasonable plot—“  
  
“Mayuzumi-san,” Kuroko started to let some emotion slip out. “Please help me. You’re the smartest person I know – apart from Akashi-kun.”  
  
“That’s because all your friends are fools.”  
  
“… Good point.”  
  
“Alright, Kuroko-kun, I’ll be blunt. I don’t mind listening to your problems and I’d do anything I could to help you. But I don’t want to know your sex life, especially not Akashi’s. Ew.”  
  
“Do you like Akashi-kun that much? He’s mine, though.”  
  
Mayuzumi squinted his lifeless eyes, “Did you not hear what I just said?”  
  
“So how do I make Akashi #1 to want to do Akashi #2?” Kuroko ignored Mayuzumi and went on with his own problem.  
  
“Kuroko, please don’t make me vomit out my good chocolate drink.”  
  
“He’s so hot. Why wouldn’t he do himself?”  
  
“…... I change my mind about not helping you. Let me personally tell Akashi to go fuck himself,” Mayuzumi snickered.

* * *

  
  
Long story short, Kuroko managed to squeeze some tips from the senpai. “You’ll never leave me in peace before I help out, won’t you” was the last words Mayuzumi said before he gave up.  
  
Kuroko admitted that his boyfriend was on a different level of intelligence and shrewdness, but he also reckoned that himself and Mayuzumi combined could perhaps contend those two Akashi. Maybe.  
  
When Akashi visited Kuroko’s apartment, his scarlet eyes were hooked on one anime magazine sitting on Kuroko’s couch. The cover displayed a school girl with cat ears and yellow/blue eyes. Highlighted texts in the front said:  
  
_HETEROCHROMIA IS THE NEXT TREND_  
_Bang an odd-eye lover before your life is over ;)_  
  
Akashi coughed a little, “Kuroko… I didn’t know you’re into this type of literature.”  
  
“I just think it’s pretty relatable,” Kuroko shrugged, trying to act as natural as possible. “Do you want to take a look, Akashi-kun?”  
  
“No, I’m fine, thanks.”  
  
“But the main article is quite interesting.” Kuroko pointed at the page that offered ‘ _101 reasons why you need to hook up with a heterochromatic hottie_ ’.  
  
“Kuroko, is this your way of telling me that my other self is more attractive than me?” Akashi sounded slightly annoyed, and Kuroko realised immediately how this strategy had backfired.  
  
But replying honestly with ‘No, I want _you_ to hook up with that heterochromatic hottie’ would probably make things worse.  
  
_What to do…_  
  
“Mayuzumi-san thinks it’d be funny if I showed you this article” was what Kuroko came up with.  
  
_Sorry, Mayuzumi-san, but I’m not entirely lying. You did laugh when you imagined Akashi-kun’s reaction to this article._  
  
“Didn’t my other self warn you about hanging out too much with Mayuzumi-san?” Akashi asked half-jokingly. Kuroko was relieved that the guy was now in a lighter mood.  
  
Later that night, when Akashi had already went to sleep, Kuroko messaged Mayuzumi.  
  
_Me_ :  
Your strategy sucks, Mayuzumi-san. I almost offended him.  
  
_Spirited Away_ :  
Which one did you try?  
  
_Me_ :  
The heterochromia article. He thought I didn’t like his “normal” red eyes.  
  
_Spirited Away_ :  
LOL  
  
_Me_ :  
Mayuzumi-san, this isn’t funny.  
  
_Spirited Away_ :  
It is for me  
Anyway  
If it’s the original strawberry head, just say that you’d let him top his clone. I bet he’d be in so quick you wouldn’t have time to say _akacest_.  
  
Me :  
… Worth a try, I suppose.  

* * *

 

Kuroko looked into the scarlet eyes and proposed, “Akashi-kun, if we do _that_ , you may top both of us.”

“Okay.”

One Akashi down, one to go.

* * *

 

“Akashi-kun, you know that thing that you wanted to do but I didn’t want to so we ended up not doing it?” Kuroko brought this up when he and Seijuro had just finished eating dessert. “I don’t mind doing it now.”

“Hm? Which thing?” Seijuro narrowed his mismatched eyes. As far as he could recall, he had always gotten what he wanted.

“You know… _That_ ,” Kuroko played with the leftover cream on his plate. “Where you said you wanted to be dominated by your other self while I watched.”

Seijuro choked on his tea. “Tetsuya-,” he coughed to stabilise his vocal cord, “-when in my life did I ever say that?”

“I’m not sure, but it’s ingrained in my mind so I thought I’d be kind and grant your wish.” Kuroko patted Seijuro’s back lightly to stop his coughing.

“Oh how generous of you. But I think I’m okay, thanks.”

“Akashi-kun…”

“Tetsuya, you don’t have to do all these ridiculous tricks to fulfil your fantasy; you could just ask me directly.”

“But I did! I did ask you directly but you never agreed.”

“Did I say no, though?” Seijuro raised an eyebrow, giving Kuroko a teasing look. This shut the other male up. “You just _assumed_ that I would disagree with your request.”

Kuroko stared at Seijuro, agape: so up until now he had been worrying and scheming for nothing?

The redhead continued, “By the way, nice move with the heterochromatic article. I think you annoyed 'him' with it.” He laughed. “Even without any effort, I am the more attractive one, don’t you think?”

* * *

 

It worked. Unbelievable. Kuroko would never doubt Mayuzumi-senpai ever again. Somehow his advice was successful. Well, at least the ‘let him top’ tactic went well. Although, Mayuzumi insisted to take credit for the other one too, claiming he knew all along that they could win Seijuro indirectly through the heterochromatic strategy. Kuroko still thought that he just suggested it to make fun of the non-heterochromatic Akashi.

Whatever, it all didn’t matter. Kuroko would be able to do the akaakakuro threesome now. _Dreams do come true... Never give up._ I bet you didn’t think this fic would be inspirational ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

 

Mayuzumi’s phone rang for the second time. He had ignored it at first because he set a special ringtone for Akashi and it’s just naturalised in him now to filter out that “Wicked Witch” tune.

But this time it’s “Future Line” by Ono Kenshou. It’s soothing and it meant that Kuroko Tetsuya was the one calling.

“Yeah?” Mayuzumi picked up.

“Mayuzumi-san?” said the voice on the other line.

“You’re not Kuroko.”

“Wait, don’t hang up,” Akashi said quickly, because it happened before (Seijuro was still on the last syllable of ‘Chihiro’ when Mayuzumi right up disconnected the call). “Here, I’ll pass this to Kuroko.”

“Mayuzumi-san?” _Now_ it’s that soothing voice.

“What’s up, Kuroko?”

“I’m at the psychic place for that threeway sex I told you about.”

“Yes, I’ve congratulated you. How many times are you going to bring this up, Kuroko? I had just beginning to forget!”

“Mm, we’re about to do it now.”

“Stop. updating. me.”

“Well, the psychic is just prepping us before I go into Akashi-kun’s shared space of mind. We found out that there’s room for one more person. So, Mayuzumi-san… Will you please come over and record the whole thing?”

“Fuck off.”

Mayuzumi Chihiro deleted Kuroko Tetsuya from his contact list.

 

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> key word being 'delete', mayuyu doesn't even block those two and he actually memorised kuroko's number already hehehe


End file.
